


Shut Up and Tell Us About It

by Justagaybean



Series: Shut Up and Tell Us About It [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, College, Fluff, Future Fic, Have a nice day, I hope everyone stays safe out there!, I tried to write Tsukkiyama, In case that’s your notp, Just know that I put those in the tags just to let people know, Karasuno Family, Kinda?, M/M, Manga Timeskip, Oh yeah if you’re here for kiyoyachi daisuga Kagehina or ennotana, Secret Relationship, So your thirst might not be fullfilled, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagaybean/pseuds/Justagaybean
Summary: “Are you guys dating?”“Since when do you share an apartment??”“When did you get married??”Or, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima don’t tell their friends about the big steps in their relationship, they have to figure it out for themselves.Based on a post by mxnqled on Tumblr! Check them out, they’re really funny and I love their headcanons.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Shut Up and Tell Us About It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808269
Comments: 43
Kudos: 683
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Shut Up and Tell Us About It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic, not to mention my first fanfic ever. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: Hello my beans! I’m planning on making a sort of sequel this! Read end notes for more details!

“Are you guys dating?”

To the average person, it might seem like a simple question, really. A simple question with a simple yes or no answer. But not to Karasuno’s volleyball team. 

See, no one could figure out whether Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi were dating. The two had been friends since forever - Tsukishima was only kind to Yamaguchi, and Yamaguchi was the only one that understood Tsukishima. They could communicate with a single glance. They were a duo that was rarely apart.

This “simple question” sparked debate and dares and bets between the rest of their teammates. Their senpais were rather ruthless betters - although some were better than others, that didn’t stop any of them from wagering on their kouhais’ dating life. One could argue that their relationship was strictly platonic - the two had been friends for years, it was natural that they were close - but the bets had spiked under a few recent developments.

The first one was when Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama had spotted the two of them together over the weekend a few days ago. The three were getting lunch together, discussing Nationals and the upcoming training camp, when Hinata had glanced out the window and noticed their fellow first years across the street. It seemed normal at first, and Hinata and Kageyama were debating saying hello to Yamaguchi and avoiding Tsukishima before Yachi noticed something rather odd. 

Yamaguchi was holding hands with Tsukishima and dragging him across the street with a big grin on his face. That wasn’t too weird, holding hands could be completely platonic, but there were two other odd things. For one, Tsukishima’s face was bright red. Bright as a strawberry. And he was _smiling._ Not smirking. Not frowning. _Smiling._ A gentle, sweet smile that looked rather good on him.

_Tsukishima? Blushing? And smiling?_

They barely had time to react before Yamaguchi spotted them and dragged Tsukishima over to say hi. They were normal, for the most part. Tsukishima was his usual sly, salty self, while Yamaguchi was good-natured and sweet as always. The only odd thing was that the entire time, they held hands.

After parting ways, Hinata and Kageyama continued with their bickering, while Yachi brushed it off, with only some hesitation.

The second development was right now, as their practice was ending. They were cleaning up the stray volleyballs after finishing up when Tsukishima had turned to Yamaguchi and asked coolly, “‘Dashi, what are we watching tonight?”

A couple of team members turned to the two with confused looks on their faces. _Dashi? Was that a nickname? From Tsukishima?_

Yamaguchi hummed in response, not at all put off by being called the seemingly too-sweet nickname coming from an overly sour boy. “There’s that American movie that people like. A murder mystery?” 

“The...Agatha Christie person?” Tsukishima asked absentmindedly, tossing the last of the volleyballs into the basket.

“No, I don’t think so...Knives Out? Sound okay?”

“Mm, whatever you want, Dashi.”

And the two loped off to the changing rooms, hardly noticing the gaping faces of their teammates.

The third was a reoccurring thing that the team noticed. They had matching _everything._ Matching bags. Matching bentos. Matching keychains. And the second years - who had sworn on their life - had once spotted matching chains around their necks, wearing them outside of practice. 

The team watched their number 11 and 12 walk away with confused looks on their faces. “1000 yen that they’re already dating,” Suga said confidently. 

Daichi shook his head. “No, they’ve always acted like that, I think it’s just normal behavior for them.”

“ _Dashi,_ Daichi? A nickname? Tsukki is one that I understand, but Dashi? And matching necklaces?” Suga raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend and crossed his arms.

“Koushi...” Daichi sighed. 

“I agree with Daichi. It seems like just normal behavior,” Asahi mumbled. “Plus, the first years might have imagined them holding hands. And the necklaces were just a one-time thing.”

“You know, I could have imagined it! I must have assumed it! I’m so sorry—” Yachi piped up, her forehead creased.

“Don’t doubt yourself, Hitoka-Chan,” was the quiet response from Kiyoko.

“Yeah, no way! We couldn’t have imagined it! Right, Kageyama?” Hinata elbowed the taller boy sharply. 

“Eh?” Came the intelligent response.

“Yeah! They’re on a first-name basis, after all,” Noya declared in agreement. “Plus, the first years saw that Tsukishima was _smiling,_ why would they lie?”

“They have been friends for plenty of years, it makes sense that they use nicknames and hang out!” Tanaka crosses his arms determinedly. “The idiot duo must’ve seen it wrong. 500 yen that they’re not dating.”

Ennoshita scoffed. “Why are you placing bets on our kouhai?”

“Because, Ennoshita.” Tanaka rested his elbow on his friend’s shoulder. “I...am always right.”

Ennoshita shoved Tanaka’s arm off of his shoulder. “In that case, 1500 yen that they’re dating.”

“EH??” Tanaka puffed up with indignation. Kiyoko rolled her eyes.

“Hm? What’s going on here?”

The team froze to see Yamaguchi in normal clothes, with Tsukishima beside him. Their teammates didn’t even spot their interwoven fingers as Tsukishima spoke up. “What’re you placing bets on now?” The blond asked, sounded bored.

“Are you guys dating??” Hinata jumped forward, his eyes wide. 

“Dumbass! Don’t say that right off the bat!” Kageyama grabbed the collar of Hinata‘s shirt and yanked him backward, while Tsukishima’s eyes snapped to look at Yamaguchi. After a split second of silent conversing, Yamaguchi grinned. Tsukishima smirked.

“Yes,” he answered coolly. 

“EH???”

“Yes, we’re dating. Have a nice night.”

The team gaped at them. The tall blond tugged the green-haired one’s hand and the two turned to leave, just as Yachi called out with: “Wait! When did you start dating?”

Yamaguchi turned back around to Tsukishima’s dismay, grinning. “A few months ago.”

“Did you not notice?” Tsukishima arched an eyebrow at his team. 

Suga, Noya, and Ennoshita grinned. The rest looked on with dismay.

“Well, goodnight, I suppose.” Tsukishima tugged at Yamaguchi’s hand again, but the freckled boy remained where he was.

“Did you guys really not notice?” Yamaguchi asked, his head tilted.

“Dashi,” came the quiet complaint, and the team was startled to hear a sort of whine in the undertones of Tsukishima’s voice. Once again, he tugged at the shorter boy’s hand with an almost pouty on his face.

“Gomen, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned at the team, waving. “See you guys tomorrow!”

And the two left, leaving their team rather dumbfounded. Suga turned on his heel to look at Daichi and Asahi. “You both owe me 1000 yen now.”

***

_Five years later..._

Yamaguchi opened the door of his apartment and beamed at the sight of his former teammates. “Hi! Glad you all could make it!” He said cheerfully, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let the crowd of people in.

“Thanks so much for inviting us over, Yamaguchi.” Daichi grinned at the younger man, who beamed in reply.

“Pardon the intrusion!” Hinata and Kageyama said together as they entered Yamaguchi’s apartment.

“Yama!” Yachi beamed and enveloped her friend in a hug. He bent down slightly to tuck his arms around the smaller girl.

“Hi, ‘Toka,” he said happily, releasing her and holding her at arm's length. “How’s Shimizu-San?”

“Good,” she chirped. “Sad that she couldn’t come, but she sends her love.”

“Yamaguchi!” Noya ruffled his kouhai’s hair affectionately. “You look good! Haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Your hair is really long! It looks awesome,” Hinata chimed in. 

Yamaguchi laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’ve just been keeping it in a ponytail. Do you guys want a drink or something? We have a table in the kitchen, and we’ve got some beers.”

“Beer sounds great!” Suga grinned.

“Yamaguchi! Still playing volleyball?” Tanaka boomed, loud as ever. Ennoshita hit the back of his head. “Chikara!”

“Kind of! Tsukki and I practice together sometimes.” Yamaguchi passed out a couple of cans and popped open one of his own. “So what’ve you all been up to?”

The group had been chatting for nearly an hour, and cans of beers and opened chip bags were scattered all over the table. The group chatted as if it weren’t over a year since they last saw each other, jokes and laughter bouncing from person to person. 

They hardly noticed that they were missing a person until Kageyama spoke up with a:

“Oi, Yamaguchi. How’s Saltyshima doing these days?” He leaned back in his chair, tipping it on the back legs.

“Tsukki? He’s doing great!”

“Do you see him often?” Suga tilted his head.

“Yeah, he—”

“Yeah, where is he? How come he couldn’t come?”

“Actually, he’s—” Yamaguchi began, grinning.

“Dashi, are we out of - oh.”

The team turned around to see Tsukishima leaning through a doorway, headphones around his neck, wearing a sweater over a collared shirt and jeans.

“Speak of the devil,” Yamaguchi beamed and gestured to his boyfriend to join the group. “Tsukki, come and say hi!”

“Stupidshima!” Hinata screeched, jumping out of his seat.

Tsukishima shut the door closed.

“Tsukki, get back here,” Yamaguchi called.

There was a muffled groan and the door opened again, and Tsukishima walked out. He raised a hand to greet the hoard of people crammed around the table.

“Oh, Tsukishima. What are you doing here?” Asahi looked him up and down, surprised. 

“What? I live here,” came the blunt reply. The tall blond sat in a chair next to Yamaguchi and stared around the table. 

“You...” Ennoshita stared back.

“Live here.”

“But this is Yamaguchi’s apartment.” Kageyama looked at Tsukishima with a confused look on his face.

“We share an apartment, you—”

“Tsukki...” Yama said warningly.

Tsukishima shut his mouth.

“Since when do you share an apartment?” Suga asked curiously.

“Since we started university,” Yamaguchi said. “Seemed stupid to get separate apartments if we were going to the same place and if we were dating.”

“Since you started university?” Daichi’s mouth gaped. “And we had no idea?”

“What’s the big deal?” Tsukishima asked.

“I mean, moving in together is a pretty big deal,” Asahi fiddled with his empty beer can.

“How come you didn’t tell us?” Yachi asked, tilting her head at her friend. She kept in touch with Yamaguchi since they had both graduated, and even though Tsukishima had come up in many of their conversations, Yamaguchi had never mentioned that they were living together. 

“I assumed you knew,” he replied. 

“Well, if this is all you’re going to talk about, I should get back to work.” Tsukishima made as if to stand, grinning awkwardly. 

“Mm, I don’t think so, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi flashed a smile at his boyfriend, but the warning woven in was apparent.

Tsukishima sat down again. “On second thought, it can wait.”

“Good.” Yamaguchi beamed and turned back to his former teammates. “How’s university for you, Hinata?”

***

_Two years later..._

“Suga-san! Daichi-san! Over here!” Yamaguchi waved at the couple from where he was sitting with Tsukishima. 

The two made their way over to the table, both smiling happily. “Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, how have you been?” Daichi asked as he sat down across from each other. 

“Good, it’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Yamaguchi beamed.

“Too long!” Suga reached out to squish Yamaguchi into a hug before sitting down next to Daichi. “I’ve missed you both!”

“We’ve missed you both, too!” Yamaguchi said, Tsukishima nodding in agreement. “Order something, the pastries are excellent here.”

Suga nodded and grabbed a menu, leaning into Daichi so they could both look at it together. “Do you two come here often?”

“Pretty often, yeah.” Tsukishima hardly glanced at the menu before setting it aside. “Every other week, maybe.”

“Tsukki likes their strawberry shortcake,” Yamaguchi added, not even bothering to look at the menu.

“You’re working at a home electronics company, right?” Suga asked, eyes skimming over the menu.

“Yeah! And Tsukki’s at the Sendai City Museum, and the Sendai City Frogs. And you’re teaching school, right?”

“Yep! And Daichi here is in the Miyagi Police Force.” Suga rubbed the back of Daichi’s head affectionately.

A waitress walked up to the table. “Hi! What can I get for you all?”

“BLT and a latte, please.” Suga beamed. 

“Just an americano for me, thanks,” Daichi added.

“Macchiato and a slice of strawberry shortcake, please.” Tsukishima requested.

“Cappuccino and a grilled chicken sandwich, please.” Yamaguchi gathered the menus and handed them to the waiter with his left hand. Daichi, who was taking a sip of water, promptly choked and began coughing. Suga, eyes wide with concern, pounded his back, unlike his cough faded slightly.

“What’s that?” Daichi pointed to Yamaguchi’s hand. Suga followed the point to look at a silver band that was on Yamaguchi’s ring finger.

“WHAT? When did you get married?” Suga shot to his feet, hardly caring that the entire café turned to look at him.

Yamaguchi laughed nervously and twisted the band around his finger. “Oh, a couple of weeks ago.”

“A couple of weeks—” Suga gaped at his two _kouhai._ “And you never told us?”

“It wasn’t a big deal,” Tsukishima said hastily, trying to get his friend to calm down.

“It really wasn’t! I just said to Tsukki about ago that we should get married, and then Tsukki said that he had been saving up for a ring for me, so then we went the next week to the courthouse to get rings—”

“How come you never tell us these kinds of things?!” Suga sat down again, face flushed.

“We didn’t want people to make a big fuss—”

“I don’t care what you guys say, I’m getting the team together for a party. Unbelievable, you didn’t even mention—” Suga dug his phone out.

“Koushi,” Daichi said with a nervous laugh, glancing back and forth between Yamaguchi, who was trying not to laugh, and Tsukishima, who looked horrified, “Let’s not go crazy, they said they didn’t want a fuss—”

Suga held a finger to his husband’s lips while dialing a number with his free hand. “Yes, Hinata? I need your help. Get Yachi, and Bokuto and Kuroo and Akaashi while you’re at it. We’re meeting at my apartment in ten.”

Daichi fought back a chuckle, as Yamaguchi burst out laughing as Tsukishima’s groans filled the café.

**Author's Note:**

> Find mxnqled’s post and blog here: https://mxnqled.tumblr.com/post/619322439926743040/headcanon-that-every-big-step-tsukki-and-yamaguchi
> 
> Please check them out! Yes I did get permission for this :)
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day, so if you want to, please leave some! I hope everyone here has a great day, stay safe out there my beans, and thanks for reading.
> 
> Edit: I’m planning on making a sequel! It will probably be a chaptered fic with some character’s reactions to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima being married. I’ll definitely have Karasuno, but two quick questions to preferences! Would you like them to react all at once, or would you like them to react individually, or groups of people at once (ex. Hinata and Kageyama reacting, or the first years reacting together, etc)? And what other characters would you like to see outside of Karasuno? Let me know! :)))


End file.
